1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to molded plastic garment hangers as are widely used for the purpose of shipping and displaying garments. Garment hangers of that type may be simply constructed as molded plastic structures incorporating a central hook adapted to be suspended from a suitable support, such as a garment display rack or the like. The garment hanger body typically has arms extending in opposite directions from the base of the central hook so as to facilitate a garment to be suspended therefrom. The opposite or distal ends of the arm typically have garment clips formed thereon to enable the attachment of various kinds of garments thereto, such as underwear, slips, brassieres, swimwear, multiple garments, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A wide variety of molded plastic garment hangers with garment clips are presently known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,423 discloses a Garment Hanger having plural garment retaining clips on the distal ends of the arm, with improvements to the design of the clip, which was previously described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,155. One of the improvements described in this patent is the addition of a stop formation which is xe2x80x9csubstantially alignedxe2x80x9d with the elongated pressing member which engages the garment to be hung from the hanger. The stop formation is intended to prevent the strap of a brassier from sliding around the end of the pressing member into the open and enclosed space above the elongated pressing member. This stop formation is disclosed in FIGS. 9(a),(b) of this application, which correspond to FIGS. 19 and 21 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,423, a known prior art design.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,079 and 4,629,102 disclose a hanger having an elevated hook member, a hanger body having horizontally extending arms and respectively, resilient grips and clips of a U-shaped configuration located at the end of each arm. The U-shaped configuration includes first and second members, which are also being connected to each other; the second member also being connected to the hanger body. The U-shaped garment engaging clip has a double-flex mechanism to prevent breakage of the clip when a garment is resiliently engaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,237 discloses a plastic garment hanger having a hook, a body bar extending longitudinally from the hook, with the body bar terminating at each end in a pair of arms, one above and one below the body bar which form garment receiving slots. A third arm creates a downwardly opening slot at the end of the body. The shape of the arms is such that the mouth or open end of the slot is narrower than the upper or inner end of each clip. Adjacent the blind end of the garment receiving slot, the slot is deepened to form a pocket which is recessed downwardly into the body. At the entrance of the pocket a tongue from the upper flange of the body bar is provided. The tongue divides the pocket. Additionally, a finger which extends upwardly and outwardly at an angle from the upper flange of the body bar is provided. The finger is spaced inwardly a short distance from the clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,916 discloses a plastic garment hanger having garment retaining clip ends formed with downwardly and outwardly included support elements from which upper and lower retaining elements extend in a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d and are provided directly with the formations engaging the garments in respective channels. The channels are defined by a surfaces having inter-digitating arrays of teeth. The clip configuration is intended to overcome the deficiencies ordinary associated with clips having flexible bent back finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,557 discloses a plastic garment hanger having a hook, a body bar extending longitudinally from the hook and wing portions terminating each end of the body bar. Each wing portion defines a second channel in intersecting relation with the first channel. The second channel is inclined at an acute angle with respect to the first channel. Positioned along the first channel are a series of generally semi-circular projections which function to impede the movement of the garment, i.e. panty, intended to be suspended therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,109 discloses a plastic, multi-garment hanger which includes a slot extending upwardly from the edge of the body member between a vertically oriented clip and a horizontally oriented clip. The slot provides for the displacement of a portion of the vertically oriented clip and/or the horizontally oriented clip thereby reducing the level of stress concentrated at the upper, inward edge of vertical oriented clips and the connecting portion of the horizontally oriented clips of the typical multi-clip hangers. However, while the slot is taught to provide additional flexibility, applicant notes that the portions of the vertically oriented and horizontally oriented clips of U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,109 are necessarily thinner in construction which weakens such clips and reduces their strength.
Each of the above-described prior art hangers (with the exception of the hanger provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,557) is provided with a clip arrangement for the retention of light-weight, two-piece garments, such as panties and brassieres. Each type of clip arrangement is provided with some level of flexibility necessary for the insertion of the garment clip.
Other typical prior art hangers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,079; 4,629,102; 4,892,237; 5,065,916; and 5,129,557 and Des. 246,817.
The clip arrangement of the hanger discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,079 and 4,629,102, described above, has generally a U-shaped configuration, the flexible free end of which can be deflected in two directions.
A problem in the prior art with the molded plastic garment hangers having U-shaped clips illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,079, 4,629,102, 4,828,155 and 5,632,423 is encountered when brassieres having thin straps are suspended from the hanger. These thin straps, particularly those supporting sheer brassieres, have a tendency to slip around the end of the inner member of the U-shaped clip, and get caught in the inner space of the u-shaped clip. While the stop formations described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,423 were intended to stop this problem, the problem still persists. Once the strap has migrated into this position, it is difficult to remove the strap from within the clip without damaging the clip or the garment strap.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide garment hangers having improved garment retaining clips at opposite ends thereof which are designed to securely retain a garment to prevent it from being accidentally dislodged therefrom. Moreover, the improved garment retaining clips are designed to avoid breakage of the clips, and to prevent the migration of brassier straps around the ends of the inner arms of the clips into the inner free space of the clip. The present invention solves this problem by providing an improved stop formation which is not xe2x80x9csubstantially alignedxe2x80x9d when the clip is at rest, but which is aligned when the inner arm of the clips have been displaced by the brassiere strap.
Further, the improved garment clips of the present invention are designed with a much greater flexibility, without a stiffening rib extending longitudinally along the outer length of the moveable clip arm. The more flexible clip arm is much easier to open and use, and moreover the greater flexibility also makes the insertion of garments, particularly thicker garments, into the clips much easier, and greatly alleviates problems with carpel tunnel syndrome by persons who are employed to insert a great number of garments into a great number of such garment retaining clips.
A further object of the subject invention is the provision of a garment hanger having an improved garment retaining clip wherein as a garment is inserted into the garment retaining clip, a compound movement and action of first and second support members arranged in a double return configuration result in the garment receiving channel of the clip first opening to allow the garment to enter, and then closing to securely retain the garment therein and to prevent it from becoming accidentally dislodged therefrom.
The garment hanger also has an improved panty retaining clip having an inward slant defined by a receiving channel of the panty retaining clip. As a panty waist band is inserted into the panty retaining clip and is inserted from an initial position at an opening thereof to a fully inserted position, the panty waist band moves radially inwardly towards the center of the garment hanger. Accordingly, after a panty waist band is inserted fully into the panty retaining clip, the panty waist band shrinks at each end of the garment hanger. This also means that the panty waist band must be expanded or stretched at each end of the garment hanger to remove the panty from the panty retaining clip, which makes accidental removal or dislodgement of the garment from the garment clip a virtual impossibility.
In accordance with the teachings herein, the present invention provides a lightweight, molded plastic garment hanger comprising a hook member and a body member extending longitudinally from the hook member. The body member defines first and second opposite ends, and a garment retaining clip is integrally molded with the body member at each of the first and second ends. Each garment retaining clip is positioned adjacent to the body member, and defines a garment receiving channel therebetween. The garment retaining clip defines a compound movement, double return configuration formed by a first member mounted to the end of the body member by a first cantilever mount and having a spaced end, and a second member integrally connected in a spaced relation to the first member by a second cantilever mount and having a spaced free end. As a garment enters the garment receiving channel, an initial expansion at the mouth of the garment receiving channel causes a rotation of the combination of the first and second members about the first cantilever mount. Subsequently as the garment slides past the second cantilever mount, it causes an upward flexure of the free end of the second member about the second cantilever mount and a downward deflection of the spaced end of the first member causing a closing of the second member against the body member. With this arrangement as a garment is inserted into the garment retaining clip, the compound movement and action of the first and second members result in the garment receiving channel of the clip first opening to allow the garment to enter, and then closing to securely retain the garment therein and to prevent it from being accidentally dislodged therefrom.
In greater detail, each of the first and second members defines a rounded rectangular or oval shape having the same width W as the body member to resist movement into and out of the plane defined by the body member.
The present invention also provides a lightweight, molded plastic garment hanger comprising a hook member and a body member extending longitudinally from the hook member. The body member defines first and second opposite ends, and a garment retaining clip is integrally molded with the body member at each of the first and second ends. Each garment retaining clip comprises first and second opposed clip sides defining a garment receiving channel therebetween. The first clip side comprises a first downwardly extending member mounted to the end of the body member by a first cantilever mount and having a spaced end, and a second upwardly extending member integrally connected in spaced relation to the first member by a second cantilever mount and having a spaced free end. The second clip side comprises a downwardly extending member which is positioned opposed to and spaced from the first clip side to define the garment receiving channel therebetween. Pursuant to the present invention, the garment receiving channel defined by the first and second opposed clip sides proceeds from a bottom opening of the garment receiving channel, upwardly and inwardly towards the hook member to a top garment retaining position. The radial difference between the bottom opening and the top garment retaining position is approximately 0.125 inches, such that as a garment is inserted fully into the garment retaining clip, the length of the garment shrinks approximately xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 at each end of the garment hanger. This also means that the length of the garment must be expanded or stretched xc2xcxe2x80x3, considering the expansion at both ends, to remove the garment from the garment retaining clip, which deters accidental dislodgement of the garment therefrom.
In greater detail, the first downwardly extending member of the first clip side includes a center stiffening rib extending longitudinally along the outer length of the first downwardly extending member to provide a relatively stiff and inflexible first downwardly extending member. Moreover, the first downwardly extending member of the first clip side further includes a center stiffening rib extending longitudinally along the inner length of the first downwardly extending member to provide a relatively stiff and inflexible first downwardly extending member.